voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
"Katya"
Lord of Birds, Gunslinging, and the Cycle "Inspiration is the lubricant of the gears that run the creative machine." Seemingly a mystery in her existence on Earth, and nearly a millennium after the conflicts of everyone else, the feathered cloak drifter known only as Katya lives to be as peculiar as her "predecessors". Everything known about her isn't very descriptive to who she really could be in any way. What people do know about her is extremely reminiscent of the significant figures already known in the 2080's. With the gunslinging revolver skills of Kari, precision shooting and rifle control of Ren, similar looks and high-speed affinity of Aki, and sudden appearance and mystery of Mr. Nobody; Katya is made for marksmanship, discretion, and dexterity. True Background Believed Scenario With the idea of looking at time as a wide spectrum, the end of it being visible not necessary, one can pinpoint Katya's birth to two places. In one instance she was born from an experiment by Dr. Simon Peterson to carry on his legacy after death and was developed in a lab, a process not somewhat known by everyone. Though it was to be in place of him, Simon thought instead to develop this person entirely differently as to not raise unnecessary suspicion or concern. The interesting shift was not to make a direct clone of Simon, but a merge of Aki, Ashton, and Alex's genes- to attempt to mix three people's genetic code where humans are only meant to have two direct person's genes; let alone having two sibling's genes merge with a third person's being complicated to warrant a success. After a surprising success, Katya was sent off as a newborn orphan in St. Petersburg, Russia. Not long after abandonment, Katya was taken in by a married couple and was raised in Russia for five years before being sent off to Warsaw, Poland to a new family. However this time as an addition to a family and not to start one. Katya was only able to live in Poland for three years before more conflict followed her, and suspicions began to raise about her in her new family in America. She knew an impressive amount of Russian and Polish for her young age, and learned to speak English fluently as she stayed in Colorado until high school. For her freshman year Katya studied abroad in Nagoya, Japan, then spending her sophomore year in Leipzig, Germany. While there, she delved slightly into the Goth style and a partying, positive, and optimistic lifestyle. After returning home, Katya went to university in Copenhagen, Denmark, thinking about studying in the fields of bio-tech and engineering. Peers in university recalled her having a complete understanding of speaking, reading, and writing Russian, Polish, Danish, English, German, and Japanese. Beyond this, she also exhibited a well understanding of chemistry, astrology, epidemiology, physics, engineering, mathematics, and anatomy: exactly the same as what Simon is proficient in. In addition she is an amateur hacker and heavily understands history, claiming history be the favorite of them all. Not even four years into studying in Denmark did Ashton and Ren catch wind of Katya's ongoing legacy, although her existence had been known for many years at that point, then soon following their discovery Aaron and Nate then got curious as well. Not one of them met with her nor knew what she looked like, despite Ren being an accomplished hacker- most notably that she hasn't found a way into Simon's residency either simply from his lack of visible network infrastructure or any leads to one. Instead she found Katya on social media or her records in education. Down past the rabbit hole she later found about her infamous skills and language proficiency. After this discovery, the Ashton concluded that she may as well have been sent to their group in mockery or flattery as Katya is, quite simply, every one of them combined as one. Aaron concluded that hypothesis similarly claiming that it was as if it were every one of them combined into Simon, evidence supported by the hard copies of his SCP file. Actual Scenario The second possible upbringing, and the one that is definitely true, is that Katya needed to create the people of this common society before they could create her first or else such a paradox would not be solved. While the above is true, her true upbringing being a child of the gods themselves in need of a human turned deity to rule mankind in said image of a person, it would later be ingrained into her being once the year of 2079 had passed officially on the linear timeline. She never existed any further as a child and instead of varying age ranges of 21 to 36 and appears to a set age from person to person, to anyone like Ashton, Ren, Kari, or Nate she would appear strictly 29. Why Katya looks like a mix of Ashton, Aki, and Alex is truthfully unknown. She was released to create the Cycle as a test of if she was worth the effort to, and successfully passed. Known only by Kari, who's soul is in ownership by Katya and mentions from experience, Katya is bound to follow her wherever she it sent or simply taken to. Many inquiries by Kari mention Katya in times as early as the Egyptians and the Greeks as well as far forward into the 2700s. She also mentions Katya, involved or not, in separate realms of Earth known as the Aether and Ferox, meaning her jurisdiction follows the path of a dimension hopper regardless. Katya in her godly nature knows all of what she rules over. Known in ancient times as Avis Ardoris, for her love of the birds and her carnal desires. With the birds is it loving and caring, as well as knowledgeable, of all avian kind. With revolvers it is quite different, it is more like already carrying the impressive dexterous skill that comes with gunslinging but not exactly having all revolvers at her disposal. That said, Katya had to make her way around various times and places to acquire one of every revolver ever made and get used to the feeling, as it were, while also already possessing the skill to flaunt them stylishly. Some revolvers in her travels impress her with their creativity, such as one that fires explosive slugs that detonate in a simultaneous cluster, one that's ghost haunts the weapon and supercharges it upon confirmed kills, a revolver user ability like an Anima of her own (Void World), and a revolver crafted to be used from the hip without a sight picture. With all of this said, it does mean that she knows what's to be of the Cycle. When Katya mentions to others within it, "I know what's best for the Cycle." she really means that; Katya leans events one way or the other to perfectly balance the outcome as it was predestined to be. Those within it are helpless to this, and may experience events as if it were a miracle or divine intervention as to how things happen and this is an example of Katya stepping in. Whatever they do, it was already meant to be that way from the very beginning. Future Story = This section is pending in it being canon or not, but for now has been added to have the idea noted = After the altercation of Kari's changed personality in acquiring Sweet Dreams (Requiem) Ascendant ''Katya herself found a different means to live life herself, in the sense that she exists and not lives. In a distant time in the future she wishes to see what good in the light there is that Kari is always so confident in. With her she brings Valtyr Tonare for what amazing show of might he may bring and what amazing stories he may forge; and Miles Anguis for what great forging he might do. She also brought both of them for what enlightenment they may be given in the realms of astronomy and geology with their lordships. After some given time Miles became disenchanted with it all and ceased his partnership. While Katya and Val continued their journeys from then on Katya would make friends with some of the chosen undead the two would work along side with. Katya would be troubled by these partnerships and friendships she'd make in this distant future of another dimension, making friends with those that followed back into a darker path and still having Val in the lighter path. Especially so given Kari and her faith as a light shining in darkness. It conflicts Katya to the point of playing both sides as she wants to wage away from the dark for once in her eternity and learn what it means to ''be ''a light shining in darkness. Katya learned that maybe the best way to show others of her valor was to accept anyone regardless of their standpoint, unless they themselves are too far lost in the darkness. At one point those who lead and organize the undead heroes of this time, still unaware of who Katya and Val really are, ordered the two to dispose of a group of those that sided with the dark; some of which were friends of Katya. Torn between the light she wished to appease and the dark she was used to she went through with Val on the mission. Instead of following him to complete the mission Katya did it herself behind Val's back; instead taking her friends and allowing them to escape and only executed those that assaulted her. Val trusted Katya when she said she had done the job but Katya was depressed, she knew that their superiors would know better than Val. Instead of returning to their commander Katya went rogue, wandering off on her own as a vigilante dealing only with those that crossed her. By the time Val figured out what really happened Katya was long gone and stories emerged of a burning gunslinger that roamed the galaxy. It took a long time before he finally tracked Katya down and confronted her, and her words were true as she spoke honestly to his questioning. Due to her honesty and their long time bond Val would turn a blind eye to Katya's deception long ago, and as far as law-abiding society knew Katya was more of an urban legend like the one who forged her flaming piece than one who followed the path of darkness. It would be during this time of strife that Katya would come to find Void World has become Void Ascendant. In that timeline Katya faces a strange battle, other than those she faces in combat or occasionally with Val. This battle is an uphill struggle of holding onto Kari's soul, somewhat like a freak case of Multiple Personality Disorder yet it only occurs in this distant future other dimension. In most instances of when she is seen, especially with a certain mask on, it is more like ''Sweet Dreams Requiem ''has possessed her. Her demeanor becomes more childish and curious, yet still remains daring and heavily reliant on revolvers. Her nature seems more floaty and uplifting, speaking, sounding, and acting just like ''Sweet Dreams Requiem. When she takes off the mask it is a physical struggle to do so, and just like that Katya is back to normal. Because of this everyone sees Katya as completely changed instead of it actually being a totally different being outright, since it takes taking off the mask to see the real difference. This even includes those she works with. Personality Katya is a complex person not so much about her feelings but of her being overall. What's first noticeable about her is that while she might have linguistic dialects she prefers from the dozens of languages she understands, she does not have a single distinct accent. Although her speech might sound like a Russian accent, it is too fluid to be such- whereas whatever language she is speaking in has its respective accent. This offers the perception that she speaks each language fluently and perfectly. When one gets to know how she acts, she often acts selfishly or out of concern for her "thrall", Kari. Kari is the only person Katya feels the need to look out for and is often rather open to her, whereas Kari does not feel the same. Katya often speaks in a playful and girly manner, always giving some attempt at seducing who she's speaking to. Upon encountering people she knows she still speaks as such, but whether or not she's doing so to sexualize herself depends from person to person. In combat she is very different, expressing something of stalwart manical behavior and acrobatic finesse to outmaneuver her targets. Katya's motives are her own regarding herself most often and will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve what it is she's set out for, often choosing rather evil methods of doing such and won't hesitate to show off her abilities. Despite all that's been said, she, unlike her peers, will see reason when necessary before initiating any kind of brawl as she knows some things are worth diplomacy and she'd crush her competition anyways as prideful as she is. Often talks in a manner that seems cooperative and girly, as some could speculate that what she really wants is kept a secret and simply talks like this to coerce or seduce the other person in due time, although she will sound completely serious in front of select few. The true nature to most is simply talk in a means that would make anyone be thinking about her while in bed at night. Appearance Katya shares almost identical physical appearance to Aki, with her voluptuous physique and high sex appeal. The difference being that Katya has facial features reminiscent of Russian or overall Slavic descent as opposed to Aki, who is 100% Japanese. Katya also is always seen with thick eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner around her dead, grey eyes. She also uses her form for seduction similarly to Aki but has some facial features that take away from Aki's ease of doing so such as not being a cutesy Japanese girly face. Katya also does not have tattoos of any kind, contrary to Aki. Katya's outfit changes throughout time but she is most often seen with a black duster overcoat with a collar of grey hawk feathers and has a yellow interior and wrist collars, a torn grey tank top, black leather gloves, a uniquely futuristic rendition of cowboy attire for pants that also come with unique futuristic boots with spurs on the heels, and a belt that is reminiscent of that in Sweet Dreams' appearance. Her hair often changes, only being the same every few interactions. More often than not it is let down enough to form two curls long like braids that go over either shoulder. Skillset * Is believed and proven to be the deity overlooking the fated outcome of the Cycle, and thus directs those in society to follow an outcome they are destined to reach. Often sees herself as the guide to how life should be lived and is a responsibility given when being the catalyst of the Cycle * Elite training fine tuned for survival, marksmanship, trap wares and making, and blade wares * Smoke and mirrors: decoys and the illusion of teleportation, with training in hand-to-hand weaponry, varied sizes of blades, throwing weapons, and in martial arts- the way of the ninja * Martial arts (cont.)- monastic ways of the path of the open hand, specializing in devastation in one's palms * Path of the Outlaw, and of the Marksman- mastery of throwing knives, gunslinging, and of quick and accurate handgun-based firearm shots * Practices beliefs of Roman Catholicism and Tibetan Buddhism and often conflicts, shifting mindset almost like a virtuous chance in conflict * Everlasting hatred of the Eldritch, Unholy, and the Bloodsucking due to the year's worth straight of destruction to advance into the beginning of the Cycle * A patron of academics, mastery in the studies of chemistry, astrology, virology, physics, engineering, mathematics, and anatomy * Can speak any known human language in the natural world fluently Proficiencies * As God of Gunslinging, one is to expect that Katya is extremely phenomenal with any single/double action revolver handgun in dexterity, marksmanship, showmanship, and craftsmanship * One with words, she often exceeds in alluring those to illicit her influence and control on them with charm or to do simply what seducing someone is for * Can survive in harsh elements in solitude with survival instincts and past training * Not really a skill, but heavily invested in the Catholic church in her transition time between being bestowed as immortal kind and settling down to manage the Cycle despite her role as a pagan god (it was strong enough to list here, that's for sure) Sidenotes ' ' Category:Special Pages Category:Other Characters Category:Bypassed Files Category:Significant Characters